The present invention relates to downhole fishing and drilling operations, or removing obstructions to a drilling line when such a line becomes lodged or otherwise stuck in a well bore. Consequences of failure to remove the obstruction can be failure of the well to produce at all or in part, also, current methods of removing obstructions can result in failure to loosen the work string, both of which result in having to relocate the drilling operation, which necessarily involves lost time and money.
This problem can be overcome, as it is now, by various devices which exert pressure or mechanical energy on the work string in an attempt to dislodge it. These tools are generally large, complex and expensive, and many are not easily configured to apply varying amounts of force to the work string, which can result in imprecise application of energy to the work string. This, in turn, can break or otherwise damage the work string, resulting in a requisite move of a project, or at the very least, lost time and energy in repairing the work string.
The current invention fills the existing gap in technology by providing a relatively small, simple, adjustable tool which can be easily transported and implemented and be tailored to specific applications.
Additionally, the current invention permits an electric or other line to be run through the center of the tool, which can be used to convey electricity or data from one end of the work string to the other.
It is known in the art to apply force to dislodge a work string, however the current devices in this field do not offer the unique combination of the small, simple and configurable characteristics inherent in the configuration presented herein.